Ddraig
Summary Ddraig is the legendary Red Dragon of Wales and one of the legendary Two Heavenly Dragons alongside his arch-rival Albion. He resides within the Longinus, Boosted Gear, wielded by Issei Hyoudou. Long ago, he got into a fight with Albion which was disrupted by the Three Great Factions who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, causing the three factions to temporarily join hands against them, eventually leading to both of their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Ddraig being placed inside the Sacred Gear "Boosted Gear". Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Ddraig, Y Ddraig Goch, "Welsh Dragon", "Red Dragon Emperor" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Dragon Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Telepathy, Rage Power, Large Size, Breath Attack, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Type 1), Summoning (Can summon other dragons with the aid of the Dragon Gate), Statistics Amplification (Can constantly double his own power, and also transfer it to others), Limited Durability Negation (Can bypass any object or defensive ability that impedes his attacks from directly hitting his targets, allowing him to directly damage the core of their bodies), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Magic (Dragon scales are resistant towards magical attacks), Time Stop (As a result of his power, Issei was unaffected by Forbidden Balor View), Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Immune to Albion's poison which destroys the body and soul), Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Should be resistant to the effects of Half Dimension and Compression Divider, as Albion has never managed to defeat him), and Death Manipulation (As a result of his power, Issei can survive in the Dimensional Gap, a world of void which kills whatever is inside of it by exposing them to nothingness) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Equal to Albion, having fought against him numerous times with no victor emerging between them. Equal to, or stronger than Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei, who could cause this level of destruction) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Equal to, or stronger than Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei) Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ (Equal to, or stronger than Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei) Durability: Small Country level+ (Equal to, or stronger than Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei) Stamina: High (Can fight with his wings being full of holes, a broken arm, and his body being full of bruises. Managed to battle the Three Factions all at once after a draining battle with Albion) Range: Several meters due to his sheer size, at least dozens of kilometers with attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As one of the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig is an incredibly ancient entity who has mastered the use of his powers and was responsible for teaching them to every wielder of the Boosted Gear. In addition, he is one of a select handful of characters able to take on the equally ancient Gods of various pantheons on even ground, a feat that not even Satan-class individuals can perform. Weaknesses: As a Dragon, he is vulnerable to dragon slaying abilities. He is rather prideful as is the case with most dragons, and his decision to fight the Three Factions led them to destroy his body and seal his soul in the Boosted Gear. Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames does not seem to work on beings such as Albion, Ophis, and Great Red Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Boost:' It allows Ddraig to continuously double his power, with his stamina and how much power his body can handle representing the only limit to this ability. He can also transfer the doubled power to other animate and inanimate entities, drastically increasing their capabilities. *'Penetrate:' It allows Ddraig to bypass objects that prevent him from hitting his opponents directly and any form of physical or supernatural defense, including those that nullify powers on contact, allowing him to directly damage the core of his opponents, potentially inflicting fatal damage. It can be used to see through solid obstructions when applied to the eyes, and can also be used to transmit his attacks through other attacks in certain situations; for instance, a beam struggle. *'Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames:' Ddraig's ultimate finishing move. He unleashes a stream of inextinguishable black flames from his mouth that can engulf an entire island, and burn anything they make contact with until they are completely disintegrated or reduced to ashes. Gallery Pseudo DxD Issei and Ddraig.jpg|Ddraig's resurrection True_HSDxD_v03i2.jpg|Ddraig vs Crom Cruach Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragons Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 6